


Through To The Other Side

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon was where he always went when he was thinking - the roof.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Through To The Other Side

Jon was where he always went when he was thinking - the roof. 

Truth be told, Richie didn't know what he did up there. Maybe Jon just sat up there and thought about everything. Maybe he cried. Maybe he pondered the mess he had managed to get himself into. Richie didn't know, but every time he climbed the stairs of whatever hotel that they were staying at, with a jacket tossed over his shoulder because Jon never brought one up for himself, Jon was sitting, legs dangling over the edge of the roof, silent. 

It was a beautiful sight, one that never failed to swell and deflate Richie's heart at the same time. It was 1990, and things were too hard. The blissful happiness was gone, replaced by a thick heaviness that made it hard to walk, talk, perform under the weight of expectation. 

With Tico and Alec playing cards and David practicing a piano piece, there was nothing to do, nobody to be obliged to. Richie climbed the stairs and he carefully shut the door behind him, loudly enough that Jon heard him. Jon didn't make any outward motion that he'd heard Richie, but he didn't startle when Richie sat down beside him. 

Richie wrapped the jacket around Jon's shoulders. "We'll make it." Richie said softly. He brushed Jon's fringe away from his eyes. "We've always made it." 

"I hope so." Jon smiled faintly. "Together, right?" 

"Yup." Richie nodded determinedly. 

They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. 


End file.
